moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Alterac
"Betrayal can never be forgiven." -Thoras Trollbane The Kingdom of Alterac was one of the seven human kingdoms to join the Alliance of Lordaeron during the Second War. It was situated in the foothills and mountains of the land now known as the Alterac Mountains. Ruled by Lord Aiden Perenolde, Alterac was the weakest kingdom in the Alliance and was a relatively small contributor of soldiers and supplies. = History = ---- The Kingdom of Alterac was formed when the Arathorian Empire was divided into seven separate major kingdoms. Alterac was a relatively small kingdom compared to the others nations that arose from the ashes of Arathor; only truly forming as an independent state as Arathor showed it was unable to maintain proper dominion of its city states outside of the boundaries of the Highlands. Due to its precarious position next to the, at the time, expanding Kingdom of Lordaeron, Alterac survived as an independent kingdom using political strategy, appeasement and usage of the snowy terrain that could not be found in many regions of the north. This new independent mountain kingdom kept many similarities with other Human Kingdoms but over time developed its own unique culture. A hallmark of Alteraci culture are feats such as the Alteraci Institution of Knowledge and the Perenolde Calendar. Alterac took part in the War of Silverpine alongside Gilneas and Arathor but later broke its oaths when Lordaeron threatened to destroy the small kingdom if it did not grant them safe passage through the mountains. Its main city, Alterac City, encompassed a large amount of the kingdom and was located within the rugged and mountainous area of the Alterac Mountains. The kingdom also included the relatively prosperous town of Strahnbrad, which currently acts as a primary base of operations for the Syndicate. When news of the orcish Horde arrived to Lordaeron, Alterac, led by Lord Aiden Perenolde, was initially reluctant to join the Alliance of Lordaeron. However, Perenolde was quickly pressured into committing his kingdom as all the other nations of the Eastern Kingdoms began to pledge themselves to the Alliance. Fearing he might be left out, Perenolde joined the Alliance. Alterac was the weakest of the Human nations and was only a minor contributor of troops and equipment to the Alliance. Although Lord Perenolde praised Lothar and Terenas for their ongoing efforts, he was beset by the fear that when the Horde would come, the Alliance will fail, and only the surrender of his forces and his sovereignty would save the lives of his subjects. Perenolde alone knew whether or not - when the final call to arms is sounded - Alterac would fight for its freedom alongside the other nations of the Alliance.Adapted from Warcraft II Manual, Page 44. When the war began to favored the orcs, and the future looked grim for the Alliance, Perenolde began to fear for the safety of his kingdom. Terrified for his kingdom should the Alliance fail, Lord Perenolde collaborated with the Orcish Horde, supplying them with information in exchange for the survival of the kingdom. Perenolde arranged for a convoy of Quel'dorei passing through Tarren Mill to be ambushed by trolls, organized a peasant revolt in Tyr's Hand to cover mining operations there, and attempted to assassinate Sir Uther the Lightbringer by employing pirates to tamper with the Order of the Silver Hand. Perenolde also allowed the Horde to pass unimpeded by mountain passes in Alterac towards the Kingdom of Lordaeron. .|centre]] After Perenolde's treachery was uncovered, the army of the Kingdom of Stromgarde, led by King Thoras Trollbane, travelled to the small kingdom, quickly besieging the city. The army of Alterac, small as it was, could not resist the men of Stromgarde and the city soon feel, most of it destroyed in the process. As a kingdom, Alterac effectively ended when the forces of Lordaeron and Stromgarde overthrew Lord Perenolde. In order to satiate the people of Alterac who cried out following the destruction of their homes, reconstruction began in Strahnbrad, and later on the city of Hath's Vigil. However, the Syndicate that arose during the anarchy-filled days after the nation’s dissolution became a politically active as well as militarily forceful entity. Despite their efforts, the Alterac area remains disputed and unrested, with the ruins of the city controlled by the Crushridge ogres and the remaining Alterac survivors scattered in camps and the ruins of Strahnbrad. With the fall of Lord Perenolde, Deathwing, disguised as Lord Daval Prestor soon arose to convince the Alliance of Lordaeron to allow him to lay claim to the fallen Kingdom through magical means. Though Lord Prestor was successful, the plan was abandoned when he suddenly fell into obscurity, leaving Alterac to ruin. The Perenolde Family The House of Perenolde was the last ruling noble house of the Kingdom of Alterac, as King Aiden Perenolde so brashly betrayed the Alliance of Lordaeron in the Second War. While many of their house turned to and formed the Alterac Syndicate, it is stated Isiden Perenolde, a nephew of Aiden Perenolde, fled to Gilneas with the fall of the Kingdom. Known Members of the House of Perenolde * Aiden Perenolde (Deceased) * Aliden Perenolde (Deceased) * Beve Perenolde (Presumed Alive) * Isiden Perenolde (Missing) * Isolde Perenolde (Deceased) * Baron Perenolde (Rumored to be Isiden Perenolde) It is also speculated Isiden Perenolde may have succumb to the Worgen Curse during the Shattering. Though, he is the last claimant to the throne of Alterac who is not officially stated to be Syndicate aligned, or deceased. The Syndicate As a result of the fall of the Kingdom of Alterac, the Alliance of Lordaeron stripped the nobility of their wealth and holdings. To combat this, the old Alteraci nobles banded together under the leadership of their old King Aiden Perenolde to form the Alterac Syndicate. Aiden Perenolde also aligned himself with the Shadow Council, and the warlock Ner'zhul to form the Syndicate's own sect of warlocks, The Argus Wake. The Alterac Syndicate soon expanded its influence across the north as the Kingdom of Arathor fell, populating the Alterac Mountains, the Hillsbrad Foothills, Stromgarde, and various other areas. For a time, the Syndicate even held the former capital of the Kingdom of Alterac, Alterac City, but were soon roused from the holdings by the ogres of the Crushridge Clan. Interpretation by the Alteraci Institution of Knowledge The Alteraci Institution of Knowledge has taken the liberty of providing the nation of Alterac with an in-depth timeline of past kings, wars, and major historical events. They have also taken the liberty of comprising all information in a clean and concise timeline, known as the Perenolde Calendar. All information is to be taken at the discretion of the reader. = Holdings = ---- The Kingdom of Alterac was once the host to multiple areas within and around the Alterac Mountains, some of which included the capital of Alterac City. The township of Strahnbrad, The Uplands, Gallows' Corner, and the Four fingers below Alterac, forming the land mass into a four fingered hand. These lands, after the Siege upon Alterac after its betrayal were contested, and some held under the protection of the Kingdom of Lordaeron, and the Order of the Silver Hand. Alterac City before the Second War]] Alterac City was the capital of the old Kingdom of Alterac, home to the Alterac Keep, the seat of the House of Perenolde, and any other King that may take the throne. Once a bastion and area of trade for the people of Alterac, after the fall of the Kingdom it was soon taken by the Alterac Syndicate. However, after aiding Sylvanas Windrunner, the Crushridge Clan of Ogres swept the city and ousted the Syndicate. Alterac City is currently a shadow of its former self, the Crushridge Ogres claiming the land for themselves, creating from themselves a slum with their leavings left on the floor, as well as old bones from the corpses of their victims. The City lies near a cliff facing Lordamere Lake, and it is said that Alterac also controlled the coast. On the outskirts of the City lie the holdings of the Crushridge Clan. Strahnbrad during the Third War]] The Township of Strahnbrad was once a border town of Lordaeron and Alterac, which had survived long after the siege upon the Alterac by the Order of the Silver Hand, the Kingdom of Stromgarde, and the Kingdom of Lordaeron. It is hinted that, after the siege, Strahnbrad was taken under the protection of the Order of the Silver Hand, as well as the Kingdom of Lordaeron, as Arthas Menethil and Uther the Lightbringer saved the town from being under the constant assault from the Blackrock Orcs in the Third War. However, after the fall of Lordaeron, the town was sacked and taken by the Alterac Syndicate, without the protection of the Kingdom of Lordaeron it soon fell. Strahnbrad is located in the southeast portion of the Alterac Mountains, with the King's Road running through it, according to Warcraft III. A mountain pass leading out of the town leads towards the Western Plaguelands, near the Thondroril River. Just north of the town is The Uplands, and to the west, the path which leads to Gallows' Corner. The Uplands today]] The Uplands is a long expanse of green, sloped plains running along the northernmost portion of Alterac. The area is the main expanse of farmlands for the old Kingdom, and has long since been occupied by the Alterac Syndicate. Dandred's Fold Within the regions of the Uplands lies a home on the coast of Lordamere Lake, so aptly names Dandred's Fold. This estate is rumored to be the Perenolde Manor, though this is up to speculation. It was once populated by the Syndicate, but was soon abandoned after the Shattering. Gallows' Corner before the Second War]] The Gallows' Corner (or Gallow's Corner) is a defensible pass leading into the Alterac Mountains. Once held and defensed by a gated palisade, Gallows Corner was the main entrance into the Kingdom. Protected by single watchtower, and a arrow launcher, the corner soon fell to the constant pressure from the Siege of Alterac, and later became populated by Ogres. Gallows' Corner is located in central Alterac, a pass within the mountains which leads into a three way intersection, one leading towards Alterac City, one towards Strahnbrad, and one exiting the Alterac Mountains towards Tarren Mill. The Growless Caves may also be considered a portion of the Corner. The Four Fingers of Alterac (Presumed) The Four Fingers of Alterac are the southernmost portion of the the former Kingdom of Alterac. These four fingers are rumored to be within the Kingdom's holdings, and are named as follows. (From west to east) * Gavin's Naze * The Headland * Corrahn's Dagger * Sofera's Naze These four fingers were utilized by the Stormpike Clan, as well as SI:7 in an assault against the Forsaken. However, the Horde has since managed to detonate and destroy most of the regions. Eastern Mountains The Eastern Mountains are a separated mountain range apart of the Alterac Mountains across the Thondroril River from the central mountains and heartland of the former Kingdom. The Eastern Mountains are far greater in altitude and are sparsely populated. Due to this remoteness, the Eastern Mountains have proven as an excellent location for the League of Assassins or the Ravenholdt to establish their headquarters. = Geography = ---- Alterac is a mountainous region within central Lordaeron. Alterac is bordered by Lordamere Lake to the northwest, Dalaran to the Southwest, and the Hillsbrad Foothills to the south and east. Most of the major territories are surrounded by mountains. Weather and Climate Alterac's weather patterns are varied and random. While in most regions it can reach tempatures near freezing, such as Alterac proper, it has been commonly known to rain within the colder areas, as the weather lingers between near freezeing, and more tolerable weather conditions. In northernmost and southernmost areas, it is a more hospitable climate. Notable Featues Mountains Alterac is well known for its expansive northern mountain chain which borders most of the lands of Alterac. Its rocky mountainous terrain aids in creating various mountain passes, and natural barriers which cut most of northern Alterac from warmer areas. Valleys The northernmost point of Alterac, the Uplands, is a long rolling flatland between two long mountain chains of the Alterac Mountains, creating a long valley between the snowy region of Alterac to the south, and the more dense and sprawling mountains that border to Northern Lordaeron, and the Western Plaguelands. The Growless caves are also dug into a small valley resting next to Alterac City. Alterac Valley is also a large landmass within the heart of the Alterac Mountains, warred over by the Stormpike Clan, and the Frostwolf Clan for dominance in the region. It is also said that - aside from the main Alterac Valley, there are many other valleys hidden within Alterac Valley, like tucked away within the Mountains. It is up for discussion if any of these valleys were under the control of the Kingdom of Alterac. Plateaus In the southernmost reaches of Alterac are the four Plateaus which create the last official border between Alterac and Lordaeron. Each plateau has varying elevations and are disconnected to the rest of the region by the mountain chains of the Alterac Mountains. Coasts Alterac has a long expanse of its borders running along the coast of Lordamere lake, the reaches of this border nearly cut off from the rest of the Kingdom, running along from Dandred's Fold southward to the Dalaran crater. Arable Land Alterac, while primarily snowy reaches, also has a long expanse arable lands to the north, in the Uplands. Once considered the breadbasket of Alterac, the Uplands has lush and fertile soil suitable for farming in a great mass. Although, there are some relatively fertile soils within Strahnbrad used to grow apples, as they are easier to grow in colder climates. ]] ]] Resources Alterac is not known for an abundance of any particular resource, though it is the only place to find the herb Wintersbite, and perhaps Flushbloom, an herb Aiden Perenolde was addicted to. Minerals * Alterac Granite is the most notable resource within the Alterac Mountains, as it help fund to build the Capital City of Lordaeron, the City of Stromgarde, and the entirety of the Kingdom of Alterac. * Silver * Copper * Tin * Iron * Gold * Mithril * Truesilver Herbs * Stranglekelp * Bruiseweed * Wild Steelbloom * Grave Moss * Kingsblood * Liferoot * Fadeleaf * Goldthorn * Khadgar's Whisker * Wintersbite (Can only be found in Alterac) * Flushbloom (Speculated) Crops and Livestock Watermelon, Wheat, Apples, and Grapes can all be presumed to grow in the Alterac Mountains in the northern reaches, as there is an apple orchard within the town of Strahnbrad, a Watermelon patch in Dandred's Fold, as well as a small vineyard within the area. Grapes as a resource may also be reinforced by the Alterac Brandy distributed on the Alterac Brew-Pup, as it is a drink made from distilled wine. Wheat to be assumed if the Uplands is considered a 'breadbasket' of Alterac. Cows can also be assumed to be living within Alterac. While not depicted in-game, the presence of Alterac Swiss is a telltale sign that somehow the Alteraci procured dairy to make dairy products. Rams Rams are a ever-present entity within Alterac, scaling the tall mountainous peaks. They are also well-utilized by the Stormpike Clan within Alterac Valley as riding mounts and cart-pullers. = Religion = ---- While faith of the citizens of the Kingdom of Alterac has never been explicitly stated, it can be assumed through various in game entities that Alterac, like every human kingdom held faith in the Holy Light. And, through some minor culture mixing with their strong allies of the Kingdom of Gilneas, The Old Ways may have also been present within the Kingdom. Church of the Holy Light The Church of the Holy Light is hinted to be a prevalent entity within the Kingdom of Alterac, hinted by its singular chapel within the city. The people of Alterac were likely staunch believers in the Holy Light, worshipping from Alterac Chapel, held within Alterac City. Clergy The Clergy of the Holy Light holds ecclesiastical borders surrounding the Kingdom of Alterac, as well as the Hillsbrad Foothills. The main center of faith for members of the Diocese of Alterac is the Alterac Chapel, and is subservient to the Council of Bishops. * Archbishop: Alonsus Secundus * Bishop: Ahnca DeBray * Prior(ess): Incumbent Order of the Silver Hand While not officially stated to be apart of the paladin hood of the Order of the Silver Hand, the Kingdom of Alterac was soon occupied by Uther the Lightbringer, as well as various other paladins of the Silver Hand as a policing force against the traitor Kingdom. Whose leader, Aiden Perenolde attempted the sabotage Uther and the order through the hiring of pirate mercenaries. It can be safely assumed some of the people of Alterac chose to take up the charge of a paladin, and uphold the Three Virtues lain before them. Some have even taken to becoming claimants of regional chapters within Alterac. The Citrine Eagle The Citrine Eagle is proclaimed to be the current Alterac Chapter of the Silver Hand who has taken to the ecclesiastical borders of the Diocese of Alterac, becoming a holy military order set on reclaiming the mountains for future generations. * Highlord: Zaria R. Blackmoore The Old Ways The Old Ways are the traditional pagan faith of the Kingdom of Gilneas, which can be assumed to have spread into the mountains of Alterac through trade, culture clashing, and general good tidings between the two kingdoms. Though few today worship the Old ways within the Alterac Mountains, it is still recognized as an Alteraci religion. = Current Status = ---- The Kingdom of Alterac would be classified as a defunct kingdom with no hope.The Syndicate and Ogres still remain a threat to a significant portion of the territory of Alterac, including the frontier regions and areas between Alterac City and Strahnbrad. These hostile groups will stop at nothing to keep the land in their possession and retake what was taken by such reclaimist groups. The Ogres use brute force with numbers and the Syndicate uses subtle and lethal techniques that may catch many off guard. = Organizations = ---- Many sects and claimants have arisen to attempt to return to the frozen wastelands of the Alterac Mountains in days past, below is listed a few of these sects. Each one may have varying ideals and faiths, but ultimately their goals include reclaiming the lost lands under a new banner. Many of these organizations soon or eventually failed in the long reclamation process for varying reasons, though some still choose to press on. They are all listed below The Citrine Eagle The Citrine Eagle has recently taken their opportunity to attempt settlement within the borders of the old Kingdom of Alterac. A military order of Alterac loyal followers, under the guiding hand of Highlord Zaria Blackmoore seek to reforge the once traitor Kingdom into a bastion of the Holy Light. With vehement support of the reformed Order of the Silver Hand, the elite few of the Alteraci order have sought to do what the claimants of the past could not. Maintain and protect the mountains for the greater good of all. Sprouting from the original paladin Order of the Citrine Eagle within the City-State of old, the order has now grown to take on all who would seek to aid them in the cold, intrepid mountains of Alterac. City-State of Alterac The City-State of Alterac', '''otherwise known as the ''Reformed Kingdom of Alterac, is the new government of Alterac seeking to secure friendly relations between Alterac and the peoples of the Grand Alliance. The City-State formed shortly after the Second Arathi Civil War due to the loss of Tribereus Auralius and the subsequent split between various entities of Stromgarde's government. Through bloodlines and shrewd political machinations, the warrior Kormed Wolfheart rose to oversee the kingdom, until his ultimate vanishing into the Duchy of Wolfrun. Duchy of Hath The Duchy of Hath and the city of Hath's Vigil, while not an organization of any sort, stood since the downfall of the Kingdom and remains one of the few centers of Alteraci culture loyal to the Alliance in the region. The city has faced hardship after hardship but preserved, much to the shock of those who know it's origins. They were led by Lord Jameson Brand of the House of Brand was host to one of the last bastions of the Scarlet Crusade. After lord Jameson's death to illness, the people of Hath have been led by his son, Johnathon Brand. Their refugees number in the low hundreds and they make their living within the ruins of the Falcon Quarter and the Falcon Keep, having turned it into a dilapidated shanty town. Dominion of Alterac A fledgling neutral nation that seeks to redeem the Alteraci people and sees themselves as the successors of the old Kingdom of Alterac. Created shortly after the Second War as a military organisation, one with the purpose of reclaiming the lands of the Alteraci from their foes, the Dominion now governs over the lands it secured and is ruled by a coalition of Alteraci nobles. Having suffered a series of recent defeat over the last year, and the lost of the majority of their leadership, including the previous Lord-Commander, the Dominion of Alterac was forced to retreat from the majority of its holdings. Currently, the majority of Dominion forces are concentrated in the Duchy of Aurellia and the Principality of Fjallidh, where they are licking their wounds and attempting to rebuild. House of Wulfbane A military house nestled within the mountain pass between Alterac and the Thondroril River that has history rooted within the lands of Alterac and it's governments, they see themselves as the strongest soldiers to be bred in Alterac. The House of Wulfbane's patriarch Adalek Wulfbane formerly served on the political staff of Kormed Wolfheart until underhanded politics by the False King had him removed from his station, falsely accusing him of being too dull witted and arrogant to handle the position. After Zaria R. Blackmoore forced Kormed from his seating within the Capital City of Alterac, the House of Wulfbane mounted an extremely large offensive upon the former King's home Wolfrun. After putting an definitive end to the wretched man, the House settled back into their lands comfortably. The current Lord of the County of Hafmjarhall is Thorvalt Wulfbane, the brother of Adalek Wulfbane himself. As the House presides over their small yet well fortified and patrolled lands in Alterac, the Wolf-Lord also spends his time ruling over the Fjordic Jarldoms leaving his brother to be the sole voice of Hafmjarhall in his absence. References Category:Places Category:Realms Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Alterac Locations Category:Human Kingdoms Category:Alliance of Lordaeron Category:Orcish Horde Category:Realms of Alterac Category:Eastern Kingdoms Locations Category:Alterac Mountains Category:Alteraci History